Changes
by FantasyIsMyDrag
Summary: Summary: ' What do you want Autobot? ' The mech pointed his cannon to my helm. I felt it warming up, ready to fire. I glared hard at the Autobot scout that was in front of me. ' Answers, ' and then with quick moves he transformed his weapon back to his hand and before I could even blink he punched me in the face plates. Everything went dark.Bumblebee/OC. EVERYONE IS ALIVE!
1. Chapter 1

**Hi. So this is my first story, it's a Bumblebee/Oc. I'm sorry if I have some grammar mistakes and I hope you'll enjoy this story**

I was running. My cannon was warm from all the shouting I had done. I took a look around and I shouk my helm. There is no way that we're losing this battle, they're like what? Sixteen bots and we have an army! Lord Glvatron screwed up again.

A sudden pain to my right shoulder plate made me stop, I glanced down at it and saw energon oozing from a bullet hole. At first I was confused, not remembering getting that durin the battle, but the realization washed over me and I quickly turned around. Too late. A big black bot slammed his body to mine. Soon enough we were both on the ground wrestling. I tried to het him off of me but it was pointless, seeing that he wasbigger and stronger than me.

_Great._

Once I got a look at his face I panicked. This was the scariest Autobot I have ever seen in my life. Suddenly his servo came down to my nack making me choke from the luck of air and my optics widened in suprise.

I couldn't do anything, I was helpless. He got up, dragging me with him. My peds couldn't touch the ground. He brought me infront of him and I took a better look at him.

He was old, but not old enough to crush me. It was clearly that he was built for war. In his rght optic was a vertical scar, a big one too. His blue optics were shining brighly. He had wide shoulder plates and strong muscles under his armor. In both of his servos were big cannons...

...And one of them was placed at my helm.

I tried to crawl his servo that was holding me up, but I was too weak.

'' Well, well. What do we have here? ''

_Holy crap!_

Even his voice was scary. He spoke again. '' I didn't knew femmes were allowed in the war. They are too weak to be in one, '' he said and smiled smugly. I wanted to slap him.

Too bad I couldn't.

He pressed harder his weapon at my temple, ready to kill me and I start to panick and movind around, trying to escape from his grip. I thought I was dead but then an idea cameto me. I looked right at behind himand start gasping, hoping for him to take the bait.

'' You are more foolish than I thought if you think that you can trick me, '' he rolled his optics and squeeze harder my neck.

I could fell the metal and cables around it protest. Just then another idea came to me. I lifted my peds and wrapped them around his armthat was holding me up and with a strong push down I managed to damage his hand.

He immediately let go of me. As soon as I was free I start shouting at him. He avoid every bullet that was sent his way, causing me to hiss and curse.

_He's good_

I, then quickly transformed in my car form, a ducati motorcycle, my black and red paint job was ruined, Not that it bothered me.

Galvatron. That's al his fault!

I heard swearing from behind me. The black scary Autobot was stuck in a hole that was made to the organic ground. He was firiously trying to get out of it.

I thanked Primus for saving me, then I sped away from there. From Honk-Kong. From the battle.I was no longer Galvatron' s minion. Now...

…I was a fugitive

**Hope you liked this chapter.**

**Plz review.**


	2. Chapter 2

Okay, being a fugitive sucks.

I sigh as I removed another tree from my way. Hiding in a mountain was _**not**_ a good were a lot of bugs at night that wouldn't let me recharge peasfully.

I had found a cave. It's big enough for me, it was cold there but I didn't have a lot of would do for now.

The worst part was that I did not have energon. Not evel a little. Of course without it I'll die for sure. My body can't go on without it. Recharge helped a little to ease the pain but not much. Let's face it. I'm doomed to die in a slagging mountain with bugs, trees and big, stupid rocks.

_**WARNING!**_

_**Energon level: Low**_

_**WARNING!**_

I warning was really getting on my nerves. I, instantly, became aware of how tired I was. With a groan I let my weight to drug me down on the dirty ground of that blasted mountain. I closed my optics, Iwas going to die either way, no point in denaying it. Truth be told, I was scared of offlining. I never thought it would end like this. I always imagined an Autobot killing me, in the battlefield.

I placed my servos on my knees and start remembering the good times I had with my family.

Althought I was only a sparkling back then when the war started on Cybetron I still remebere the destruction it had family and I were out playing in the playground of Keon. My brother, who was older than me, was chasing me around trying to catch me.

That's when it happened.

*_Flashback*_

_'' Storm!Wait till I catch you!''_

_A small femme squeaked and quickly start running to her creators, who were talking a few feet away._

_Her little pads were hitting the metalic groung with small 'thub' brother, Firewarth, was right behind her, closing in to her. She let out a small yell of suprise when arms wrapped themselves around hr little waist._

_StarStorm screamed and start kicking he pads around, trying to get away from her brother's hold._

_A low chuckle made them look at their father who was now infront of them._

_'' Alright, what is the matter with you two?'' He asked raising an brow of metal._

_'' Pa!Storm took one of my energon cubes and she won't give it back!''_

_The little femme whined, lowering her gaze down, as her father looked at her with a stern look,_

_'' StarStorm, give you brother's candy back. And no buts! You're too young to be eating this things,'' he told her while shaking his finger at her in a scoling matter._

_Her brother had released her and she stomped her pad, pouting. She considere running again when she heard it._

_Screams..._

_...Screams of terror._

_StarStorm had no time to ask her mech creator what was going on, as she found herself in her mother's arms. Firewarth on her father's arms as he and her femme creator start sprinting toward their house._

_Her green optics were wide with fear. She snapped her attention to one bot with red optics and a huge gun at his servos. She screamed in terror and fear as an explosion went of. Bots were fighting, killing other bots,_

_Her creators runned and runned until, finally, they made it to their house. Her mech creator's servos were transformed into guns, humming and ready to fire. Poor Storm was confused, Who would he shoot?_

_'' StarStorm!Look at me!'' _

_Her optics met her mother's and it was then that she realized she and her brothe were in their closet, her femme creator looking at them with a panicked and pained look._

_'' You are going to stay here. Do you undertsand Storm?!'' Her mother said in a hurry, and then turned to her brothers whos expresion was blank. He knew what was happening._

_'' Firewarth do not leave this house okay?!''_

_Their mother kissed their foreheads._

_Firewarth knew what was happening. He wasn't stupid, and by the Primus he would protect the little, trembling femme in his arms with his life._

_***End of flashback ***_

She was dying. She knew she was. Her optics were losing there light. StarStorm closed them tightly but a smile made it's way to her face.

After all those years she would see them again. Her parents. Her body was frozen, her armor was dented and destroyed from the battle so it didn't help keeping the cold out.

Her optics dimmed and she start seeing black spots on her vision. She accepted her fate. Just as her optics closed she saw blue ones staring at her. She was going to offline with a slagging Autobot looking down at her.

_Wait, What?!_


End file.
